Fading Echoes
by All The Written World
Summary: After the Giant War some demigods are sent back to ancient Greece to read about Percy's life and the war he chose to lead. Parts of the books have been changed for this story.


**Hello everyone, I know another reading the books story. Boring. Not that I don't love them, I have been reading a few lately and have an idea floating around in my head.** **The books have been changed so Percy has not always been the good guy, and the Demigods would say he is a traitor, but they (until reading about his life and uncovering the secrets.) Think he is just the same old Percy from the books Rick Riordan wrote. This is a Lukercy story and I may be changing some of the characters ages (probably just Luke to make him younger).** **Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson series does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 ** _Percy P.O.V._**

I stand in the arena tearing apart straw dummies. The straw easily spills out as I slice down twisting my sword into them. I am fustrated, lonely and sad. The battle with Gaea ended a few weeks ago, but now that it is over, I have no idea what to do. I usually come down here to take my fustration out on the dummies until a weary calm takes over. I cap Riptide and get a drink of water before heading back to the Poseidon cabin when a golden light consumes me.

 ** _Nico P.O.V._**

The war was hard but some good came from it. It is how I met Will, my boyfriend. I exit my cabin for breakfast hurrying to see Will when a golden light surrounds me.

 ** _Thalia P.O.V._**

I silently creep through the forest my eyes on a rabbit that I believe will be a lovely breakfast. I nock an arrow training at the rabbit's eye and release. My aim is perfect. I stand to collect my kill when a golden glow overcomes me.

 ** _Jason P.O.V._**

I watch Percy hack apart the dummies. I am impressed with his skill even in his rage he has a clear head. I wonder why he always comes down here to take out his fustration and why he never confides in us like we do to him. Why he never properly joins us at meetings and having fun, sure he is physically there but his mind is miles away.

The Second Giant War was brutal many Demigods died but good also came from it. The camps are united and due to our wishes the Gods spend more time on Earth with their children and begin seeing the good in them. Also many Minor Gods are being respected and new Demigods are appearing.

I watch Percy cap Riptide before silently leaving the arena. As I am walking to my cabin to get ready for breakfast a golden portal opens around me.

 ** _Third Person P.O.V._**

It is the winter solstice and the Gods are meeting. There is thirteen thrones, the Olympians sit on twelve of them the thirteenth being an honorary one for Hades while Hestia sits tending the hearth.

 ** _Hermes P.O.V._**

The meeting is about to start when four teenagers topple onto the floor from a golden portal. Two of the boys fall onto the floor first, the next two, a girl and a boy fall on top of them, they all wear strange clothes that I somehow know the names of. The two boys that fell first both wear jeans and purple shirts. The next boy wears jeans and a black shirt. The final person, the girl wears silver pants and a black shirt.

The four quickly pick themselves up turning around to face us again, clearly dizzy. Zeus beginning to get impatient demands to know who they are and why they appear in a meeting of the Gods.

"You really don't know who we are?" The girl asks stunned. "You mean you didn't summon us?" One of the boys steps forward sea green eyes scanning the room picking out details. "What year is this?" He asks. Athena answers with the year the teenagers turn to each other their faces paling. They turn and bow to us luckily they did as I could tell Zeus wanted to throw something at them for their disrespect but was as curious as I am. The boy with sea green eyes looks over us before saying "I think we are in the past."

Before we can react there is another flash of golden light and a box and note appear on Athena's lap. "What does it say?" I ask

 _"Dear confused Gods and Demigods,_ _Four Demigods have been sent from the future with books to read. You are going to experience the life of the young heros in front of you._ _Time has been stopped while you read them and Zeus your future self aproves of this plan. Do not hurt the future Demigods, otherwise you will have people to answer to. To make sure of this please make an oath._ _We do not know what is in these books only the demigods written in them will know what will and has happened._ _Future demigods only reveal your name and try not to give away any spoilers._ _Have a good reading!_ _We will not remember any of this in the future only impressions._ _By the Gods of Olympus and the Fates."_ Athena finishes reading.

I notice as Athena is reading the boy with sea green eyes looking scared especially when the reading about their lives is mentioned.

Zeus grumbles "on behalf of everyone in this room we promise on the Styx to not harm you. Now tell us who you are."

The girl says, "Thalia, just Thalia" before sitting on a couch that Hestia summoned. The boy with sea green eyes name is Percy Jackson. Then the other boy who landed with Percy say "Jason Grace" before sitting. The last boy says "Nico Di Angelo" then sits.

Zeus nods towards us and we quickly introduce ourselves even though they already know us. Then everyone except the future Demigods relaxes to read about the future.

 **Thanks for reading hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. I don't have a plan for when I will update, I write when creativity hits.**

 ** _Will the fates be in your favour?_**

 **-Ka1te**


End file.
